Finding Comfort
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: post The Mentor. Sue comforts Jack as he grieves over the loss of his friendmentor. VERY fluffy and cheesy. It was just something that I thought of as I saw the episode. SJ


Finding Comfort

Jack had seemed shaken up by the death of his old FBI friend. But when Sue sat next to him in the hallway looking at his picture on the wall, she could see the true depth of the pain in his eyes.

It was all she could do not to wrap her arms around him and take his suffering away, but there, in the middle of the FBI headquarters, in a crowded hallway she could only cover his hand with hers and rub it comfortingly.

He couldn't believe that his old friend and mentor was dead. The fact stunned him left his speechless, his emotions making his head spin. He left the chaos of the bull-pit to sit alone in the hallway, in front of his friend's memorial picture. He sat there with his hands in his lap, staring at the wall.

It was a long time before anyone spoke. "Are you okay?" Sue asked.

Still unable to trust his voice, Jack just nodded. Sue squeezed his hand in reassurance. "I'm here for you Jack."

"Thanks" he whispered.

**F.B.I.F.B.I.F.B.I.F.B.I.F.B.I.F.B.I.F.B.I.**

Sue was troubled the rest of the day. She couldn't help but think of Jack. _He must be so upset_ she thought to herself.

After dinner, she told Lucy that she was going out, although Lucy probably suspected where she was going.

_Knock knock_

The knocking at the door woke Jack from his zoned-out state. He answered the door and couldn't help smile.

Sue stood at the door looking at the man in front of her. He wore a pair of baggy grey track pants and a tighter fitting black shirt. His face, although smiling, showed signs of pain and sadness and his eyes were red from crying. "Hi," she said softly. "I though you could use some company."

"Thanks" he replied. He held open the door for her and removed her coat. He led her into his living room, where he sat down on a black leather couch. He put his elbows on his knees and rested is head in his hands.

Sue sat down next to him and patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay Jack, we don't have to talk, I'm just here for comfort and support."

Again Jack just nodded. It was half an hour before either of them said anything. Jack was the first to talk and put his hand on Sue's knee to let her know that he was ready to talk. "He was always a good friend, Wes."

Although she had questions, Sue just smiled softly and listened to what Jack had to say.

Jack laughed softly. "There was this one time where Bobby and I were undercover, but we had left our guns in the van. When things started looking ugly, Wes comes barging in, tossing both of our guns at us, and orders the four other men to put their hands in the air. It was one of the many times that he saved our butts. He always had our back, and we….we let him down." Jack sniffed and turned his head away, not wanting Sue to see him cry.

Sue put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "No, you didn't let him down. You helped him solve his biggest case. He was so proud of you and Bobby… Wes… Wes went out the way he wanted to, doing what he loved to do…. His job."

Sue could feel Jack's shoulders trembling as he wept silently. "Jack it's okay to cry. You've suffered… it's okay to let it out. I'm here for you."

Jack turned around slowly, his eyes filled with tears. "Sue" was all he could whisper before he broke down again. Sue inched closer to him, and pulled him into a hug, letting him cry on her shoulder, so-to-speak.

He wrapped his arms around her and hung on to her tightly as he grieved for his friend. In Sue's arms he felt relief, and comfort.

**F.B.I.F.B.I.F.B.I.F.B.I.F.B.I**

A couple hours later found Jack sitting next to Sue fast asleep. He had fallen asleep, worn out from crying, still holding her hands. Sue was exhausted herself and not wanting to wake him she allowed herself to close her eyes, for a few minutes rest.

**F.B.I.F.B.I.F.B.I.F.B.I.F.B.I.**

Jack Hudson woke up with an odd heaviness on his chest. Opening his eyes he found himself lying down on his couch. Looking down he was surprised to Sue Thomas fast asleep next to him with her head resting on his chest. Once his eyes adjusted to the sunlight coming in from the window, he noticed that his arms were wrapped around Sue, holding her body close to his.

He smiled to himself as he reflected on the situation. Here he was, lying next to Sue Thomas. It all felt so right; his arms wrapped around her, her sleeping body so close to his. Who was he kidding? He loved this woman; loved her so much that his heart felt like it could burst.

He was brought back to reality when he felt Sue shift slightly.

Sue woke up and found herself resting on a very firm pillow. Peering out through half closed eye lids she saw herself snuggled up next to Jack, whom she assumed was also the 'pillow' under her head. When she glanced down she saw Jacks arms wrapped around her, and his hands firmly clasped and resting on her stomach.

Suddenly the hands moved. "_Good morning sleepy-head_" they signed.

Blushing slightly she replied. "Good morning Jack." She turned over and looked up at him. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked carefully, not wanting to stir up any sensitive emotions.

He pulled her closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her again. He placed his hands on top of hers and intertwined their fingers. "Much better."

Sue looked up at him, slight confusion etched onto her face. As if confirming her thoughts, Jack leant forward and brushed his lips against hers. As soon as their lips made contact, Sue and Jack felt a surge of electricity racing through them. The kiss was soft and gentle, but still expressed all the passion that the two had kept bottled up.

When they broke apart, Jack was grinning, and Sue blushed deeply. Slightly flustered, Sue tried to sit up. "I….I should probably get going. Lucy will be wondering where I am."

But Jack pulled her back down onto the couch. "Please" he said. He took her hand in his, "don't go. I …. I love you Sue."

She smiled brightly. "I love you too".

Jack let out the breath that he had been holding and pulled her into him, planting a passionate kiss on her lips.

They were both the happiest they had ever been, and they were eager to see what the future had in store for them.

FIN


End file.
